Chronicles of a Colonel
by Semperfrankee
Summary: The companion story to The Arms of Another Man
1. Welcome to the Company

Title: Chronicles of a Colonel (Pt.1/10)  
"Welcome to the Company"  
Author: SemperFrankee Rating: PG-13 Classification: Story, Romance (Mac/A.J.), Angst Spoilers: None Summary: This is the continuation of The Arms of Another Man. It is helpful if you read that series before you read this one. If you are unable to find it, please email me and I will send it to you. 

Feedback is encouraged and appreciated.

Disclaimer: JAG is the property of Paramount Pictures, Donald P. Bellisarius and CBS Television. This story is intended for entertainment purposes only.

1300 Zulu CIA Headquarters Langley, VA

"Okay, Sarah. Are you sure this is what you really want?" Sarah Mackenzie whispers to herself as she pulls up to the CIA's headquarters.

"A.J., I'm so sorry." Mac begins to reminisce about her last moments with the retired Admiral.

2300 Zulu Amsterdam Mac's hotel room

Two days prior

A.J. watches from the doorway of Mac's hotel room.

"Sarah, why do you have to leave right now, well I understand why, but damnit, I don't want you to go." A.J. drops his head in hopeless contemplation.

Mac walks over to him and gently places her hand on his chest, "We're living in a different world A.J. When Webb asked me to take this assignment, I knew that I had to do my part to take down those bastards."

"Mac, I know, but..."

"A.J. My country needs me. I served in the Corps and loved every minute of it, but since we've been here in Europe, I've felt like there was something that I needed to do, and I knew that I could never go back to JAG." As Mac says this, she shudders at the thought of having to face Harm.

The ringing phone saves Mac from entertaining the thought any further.

"Hello, Sarah Mackenzie. Hi Webb. Yes, I understand. I'll be there. Yes, I know. Yes. Yes..."

A.J. now becoming increasingly irritated by Clayton Webb's interruption walks over and takes the phone from Mac.

"Webb, You've got some nerve. How could you ask Mac to do something like this!"

"Wait, hold on A.J. How could I ask Mac? Mac called me and asked for this assignment. Actually, she called and asked for any available assignment. Uh...She didn't tell you?"

A.J. looks at the phone in disbelief. "Webb, Mac will have to call you back."

"No, A.J. I need to..."

The Admiral hangs up the phone.

In a much softer, but angered tone, A.J turns to Mac and says, "You lied to me."

"What?", Mac turns from packing her suitcase, to face A.J.

"You heard me!"

Mac fully aware that Clayton had just told A.J. that she requested the assignment replies,

"No, I knew that if I told you I asked for this assignment, you would try to get me to stay."

"Mac, I love you. Yes, when someone loves a person, they hate for them to leave. Why can't you understand that. I want to be with you! Damnit Mac!"

"A.J. I'm sorry, but I have go."

"Why do you keep doing this Mac?"

"Doing What?" Mac replies.

"Running."

"A.J., I..."

"No, stop it. Okay, now I get it. This must be how Harm felt when you betrayed him."

"A.J., please don't say that, I..."

"Save it Sarah."

A.J. turns and leaves, slamming the door behind him.

"A.J.!" Mac calls out in dispair.

No reply.

"Ma'am, you have to move this car immediately!"

Mac realizes that an armed guard is standing at her car door knocking on the window.

Mac rolls down the window.

"Sarah Mackenzie, I'm here to see Clayton Webb.", Mac says as she hands over her I.D.

"You will need to park your car outside of the gates and Cpl.Wilson will escort you into the compound."

"Good deal Sergeant."

Mac parks her car and meets Cpl.Wilson.

"Col.Mackenzie, I'm Cpl.Wilson. Right this way."

Mac smiles as she notices the demeanor of the young female Marine.

"God, she reminds me of myself when I joined the Corps.", Mac thinks to herself as she and the Corporal walk down the long beige colored hallway.

"Ma'am, this is Mr. Webb's office. I will be right out here if you need anything."

"Corporal, you can go on ahead with your duties, I will be alright."

"Ma'am, you are my duty. I was assigned here to guard you at all times." The Marine answers as she stands at attention.

"I am under direct orders not to leave your side, well, only for head calls, but that's it."

"Under who's orders?" Mac asks confusedly.

"Mine." Clayton replies as he walks out of his office.

Clayton motions for Mac to join him in his office as he acknowledges the Corporal's presence.

As Mac walks in she asks, "You don't think I can take care of myself Webb?

Clayton closes the door.

"Mac. Listen carefully. Cpl. Wilson is really Lt. Ain. We suspect that we have a mole in the company, so she was taken from her intel unit and assigned here under the guise of being your Marine bodyguard. (Cpl.Wilson). According to everyone here at the company, with the exception of myself, the Lieutenant and the Director himself, you're assignment is to work as defense liason with the Pentagon.

But, your actual assignment is to flush out this perpetrator, along with your new partner, Lt.Ain.

End of Part One "Welcome to the Company."

Here's the lineup for this series. A new chapter will be added weekly.

Pt.1 Welcome to the Company.  
Pt.2 Who is Lt.Ain?  
Pt.3 Where are you Albert Jethro?  
Pt.4 Regrets.  
Pt.5 Surprise!  
Pt.6-10 TBA

Feedback is encouraged.


	2. Who is Lt Ain

Title: Chronicles of a Colonel - Who is Lt. Ain (Pt.2/10)

Author: SemperFrankee

Rating: T

Classification: Story, Romance (Mac/A.J.), Angst

Spoilers: None

Summary: This is the 2nd chapter of Chronicles of a Colonel which is a continuation of Arms of Another Man. This is a short introduction to a new character Lt. Katherine Ain.

_Note: Italics indicate thoughts._

Feedback is encouraged and appreciated.

Disclaimer: JAG is the property of Paramount Pictures, Donald P. Bellisarius and CBS Television. This story is intended for entertainment purposes only.

1200 Zulu Home of Lt. Katherine Ain Norfolk, VA

"Wow, I can't believe I have this assignment." Lt. Ain says to her Boston terrier listening intently as the Lt. searches for her keys. "If I don't hurry I'll be late." _Hmm, late again, the second day of my first assignment and I can't seem to get there on time._

_"I wonder what she's like?"_ the Lt. thinks to herself of Sarah Mackenzie.

"Yep, I wanted to be a Marine once…heck, deep down I still want to be one. A dream never to come true…thanks the fact I cut and run the day I was supposed to ship out to Parris Island."

_Ha, that was such a convenient "out", blaming my run on the fact I really wanted to go to college and had aspirations of being an officer; just so I wouldn't have to take responsibility of the fact I wasn't cut out for the Marine Corps._

"But hey, the Navy's Officer training was no Girl Scout camp. And I am glad I went to college and became a Naval Officer. Plus I've always wanted to work in Intelligence."

_Thank God for Clayton._

"Cut yourself some slack, Kat. You did well. Plus, pretending to be a Marine is the perfect gig for you; all the perks none of the work."

_Whoa, what an awful thing to say_.

"But hey, I can't help it. I'm still jealous of the ones that now have the privilege to wear that EGA.

_And speaking of Clayton, ha, I love his idea of a joke. He knew how this assignment would screw with my head. Well I'll show him. He'll respect me in the company the same way he did in our bedroom. Plus I'm going to have a new best friend out of the deal. Colonel Mackenzie._

"Ah ha, my keys! Okay bye sweetie." Katherine leans over and rubs her dog's head. "Mommy's got a Colonel to impress!" with this she hurries out of the door.

Here's the lineup for this series. This is my first fanfic in 4 years so I welcome any feedback you have.

Pt.1 Welcome to the Company. (published)  
Pt.2 Who is Lt.Ain? (published)  
Pt.3 Where are you Albert Jethro?  
Pt.4 Regrets.  
Pt.5 Surprise!  
Pt.6-10 TBA


End file.
